A Thousand Miles
by LilLizzie94
Summary: Kurt Hummel has graduated from McKinley and is venturing to NYC for College, leaving Blaine Anderson back in Ohio to finish High School. Will the distance tear them apart? Or will it make them closer than ever before? Rated M For later chapters


**A/N: So yeah this is another fic I'm working on...am I putting too much on my plate? Probably...but eh whatevs lol so I hope you like this :3  
><em>Bold Italics= Harmonizing <em>**_Italics= Separate Parts.** So Yeah Enjoy!**_

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>A Thousand Miles<p>

Chapter 1: Graduation

Kurt was in his room fixing his cap and gown and adjusting his gown and looked in the mirror, this was it. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was _finally_ graduating from William McKinley High School in Lima,Ohio. It was an exciting day but also a bittersweet one for him sure he was getting out of that hellhole of a school and leaving but he was also leaving New Directions, which had been his second family since his Sophomore year, and most importantly the love of his life Blaine. He was on his way to New York while Blaine was staying here to finish High School. He didn't want to think about that now; they still had all summer together. He smiled at his reflection and sawBlaine at the door. "What do you think?" he asked.

Blaine smiled "Beautiful."Blaine took his hands in his own."Are you ready for this?"

He smiled "As ready as I can be."Blaine kissed him softly and took his hand and they went downstairs where he knew Carole was waiting with a camera to take a picture of him and Finn. Carole squealed as he came down the stairs, Finn was already there and looked awkward in his cap and gown, with him being a giant and all.

"Come on boys get together!"

Finn walked over to him and awkwardly put his arm around his shoulder and smiled. They then got separate photos and a picture of Kurt and Blaine together. Carole insisted on a family photo and Blaine was more than happy to take it. After they took the picture they went into their cars to go to the McKinley High. Kurt went into Blaine's Red Ford Focus and looked at him. "You okay?"

Blainenodded "Yeah I'm fine. I'm excited for you."

He smiled "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed Blaine softly and they drove off to the high school.

Once they arrived they headed to the choir room for the last time together and to warm up for their graduation performance. Mr. Schuester was standing there with everyone. They were all silent sitting in their seats. It was the last time they'd all be performing together and it was sad.

Mr. Schuester sighed "Well guys, this is it. This is the last time the original New Directions will be singing together. So I only find it fitting to sing one more time together as a group."

They nodded and Brad started playing.

Finn and Rachel started to sing as everyone else oohed in the background.

___How do I say goodbye to what we had?  
>The good times that made us laugh<br>Outweighed the bad___

____Everyone joined in for the chorus.

____**I thought we'd get to see forever**  
>But forever's gone away<br>**It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday **____

Kurt sighed singing.

____I don't know  
>Where this road<br>Is going to lead____

Blaine looked at Kurt and grabbed his hand as he sang

_____All I know  
>Is Where we've been,<br>And what we've been through_____

The whole club sang the chorus

_If we **get to see tomorrow**____  
>I hope it's worth all the wait<br>**It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday **_____

Artie sighed and sang

______And I'll take with me (take with me)the memories ____________  
><em>_____

Mercedes had to take a breath before she sang

______To bring my sunshine after the rain  
><em>______It's so **hard to say goodbye to yesterday.**_

They all held each others hands crying as they finished the song.

_And I'll take with__with me_ **(take with me)**_the memories__  
>To bring my sunshine after the rain<br>It's so_**hard to say goodbye to yesterday**

By the end of the song they all hugged each other crying, telling each other they loved them even Mr. Schue was crying. Brad just looked at everyone and said "You know, I hate you all."

Brittany looked at Santana and asked "He can talk?"

Everyone burst out laughing and Brad walked out of the room.

Mr. Schue wiped his eyes and said "Um well it's time guys."

Blaine gave Kurt one last hug and a kiss. "I love you."

He smiled "I love you too."

Brittany, Tina, Artie Blaine and Mr. Schue walked out the door and to the stadium.

Principal Figgins made speech as did a few other people then the valedictorian made her speech and Principal Figgins came back to the mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the New Directions will be singing together one final time together as the original club. They have recently returned fromNew Yorkat Nationals coming in second place. So performing Wherever I go by Miley Cyrus, the New Directions."

Everyone sighed this was the moment they'd been dreading since May. The music started and Rachel began to harmonize the beginning and walked over towards the stage

Oooh Yeah

______Here we are now, everything's about to change  
>We face tomorrow, as we say goodbye to yesterday<br>______

Finn walked over to her singing

______A chapter ending, but the story's only just begun  
><em>______A page is turning for everyone!_

Everyone walked over singing the chorus

___So I'm moving on  
>Letting go<br>Holding on to tomorrow  
><em>_____I've always got the memories  
>While I'm finding out who I'm gonna be<br>We might be apart, but I hope you always know___  
>You'll be with me<br>Wherever I go______

Blainesmiled at Kurt and sang

____So excited, I can barely even catch my breath___  
>We have each other, to lean on for the road ahead<em>______

What he was singing was howBlainefelt

Kurt took his hand

_This happy ending, is the start of all our dreams______  
>And I know your heart is with me<em>______

They all walked towards each other

Puck looked at Quinn, through it all he still loved her

____So I'm moving on  
>Letting go<br>Holding on to tomorrow  
><em>_____I've always got the memories____

Quinn looked at him and sang

____While I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
>We might be apart, but I hope you always know<em>___

They all sang the last two lines

_ ______You'll be with me  
>Wherever I go<em>______

Artie looked at Mercedes and sang

_It's time to show the world, we've got something to say_______  
>A song to sing out loud will never fade away<em>_______

Mercedes looked at her boyfriend and sang

__I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday_______  
>We'll never fade away<em>_______ _

Santana looked lovingly over at Brittany, who wasn't graduating asBrittanysang to her.

_____So I'm moving on  
>Letting go<br>Holding on to tomorrow_____

Santana smiled tearfully as she joined in,

___I've always got the memories  
>While I'm finding out who I'm gonna be<br>We might be apart, but I hope you always know___  
>You'll be with me<em>_____

Mike looked at Tina and sang, surprising her

_________So I'm moving on  
>Letting go<br>Holding on to tomorrow  
><em>______________

_________**Wherever I go**  
><em>________

Tina smiled and sang

___I've always got the memories  
>While I'm finding out who I'm gonna be<br>We might be apart, but I hope you always know___  
>You'll be with me<em>_____

They all held hands singing the last part of the song

**_Yeaahh _**

_Wherever I go_

_Wherever, I_

_Wherever I go_

They all hugged each other quickly and took their seats and the diplomas were handed out.

"Rachel Elizabeth Berry." Said Principal Figgins. Rachel walked over and received her diploma tearfully.

"Michael Lee Chang Junior." Said Principal Figgins. Mike danced over receiving his diploma earning a cheer from Tina.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray." Quinn walked over and received her diploma surprised nobody was laughing at her name.

"Finnegan Christopher Hudson." Finn walked over and received his diploma and looked over at his mom and Burt cheering loudly.

"Kurt Michael Hummel." Kurt smiled walking over receiving his diploma looking atBlaineand his parents cheering and crying happily.

"Mercedes Lynne Jones." Mercedes walked over receiving hers chuckling as she heard her mom scream "That's My baby!"

"David Michael Karofsky." David received his and glumly and returned.

"Santana Maria Lopez." Santana got hers smiling

"Noah James Puckerman." Puck received his diploma tearfully he was so close to not graduating this year it wasn't even funny!

"And Lauren Marie Zizes."

They all moved their tassels and Principal Figgins looked at them all smiling. "Ladies and gentleman I am proud to present the Class of 2012!" They all cheered and threw up their hats and hugged each other and cried.

It wasn't long until Blaine found Kurt and he threw his arms around him. "I'm so proud of you!" It was then Kurt allowed himself to cry, he did it. He made it through four torturous years of high school and got an amazing boyfriend out of it all. Things were pretty good. His dad found him and smiled tearfully and said "I am so proud of you kiddo! You're mom would be proud too." He hugged his dad, he said goodbye to everyone and made his way home with Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah theres that...GASP BRAD CAN TALK! OMG! So yeah theres that... Next chapter...SUMMER!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**With Love,**

**Lizzie**

**Reviews = LOVE**

Wherever I Go - Miley Cyrus (Don't really like her too much...but I ADORE this song!)


End file.
